helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Glove's Birthday
Objective Go to Slums: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *The numbers chosen do not matter, all choices give the same ending. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, are you going out? Magda: Yes, Mother. I will be back soon. Eliza: Be careful. Magda: I know. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Why are there so many people in the casino? Is there a party?) Civilian Man: I heard Black Glove is gambling today! The jackpot looks good! Let's go! Female Gambler: Do you think he'll lose? Civilian Man: I don't mind if he takes my money! I just want to have fun too! Female Gambler: What do you mean? Civilian Man: Didn't you know? It's his birthday. Magda: (Mr. Black Glove never mentioned his birthday to me...) Black Glove: Lady Ellenstein, are you here because it's my birthday? Magda: Mr. Black Glove?! Black Glove: You look like a startled doe. Do you not like me? Magda: I didn't expect to see you appear out of nowhere. Is everyone here to celebrate your birthday? Black Glove: While I don't always remember, they seem very enthusiastic about it. Magda: Aren't the people here for the jackpot? Black Glove: It's a means to attract guests. A gambler like me can't be a philanthropist. Magda: Then... What is the prize for today? Black Glove: So you're interested as well? Would you like to play three rounds with me? Magda: Um... Black Glove: Don't you want to try? Well, you won't lose anything. It's a good gamble. Magda: But I don't know how to- Black Glove: I know there's no 'gambling' in a noblewoman's education, but it's not difficult to beat a gambler. If you want, I can give you a lesson for free. Magda: Do you usually teach others? Black Glove: No. You will be my only student. Madga: It seems you're quite skilled. Black Glove: Chuck-a-luck is simple because of its rules. I'll roll the dice. As long as you can guess the number that appears, you'll win. Magda: It sounds easy! Black Glove: Of course. Don't people gamble to find happiness? Magda: Let me try! Black Glove: Don't accuse me of bullying if you lose. Magda: And you shouldn't go back on your words if you lose! Black Glove: For the first round, what's your guess? : 3''' : Black Glove: Three? You seem quite confident. : '''4 : ? : 5''' : ? Black Glove: It seems you have luck on your side. You guessed correctly. Magda: I only used my intuition. Black Glove: Are you ready for the second round? : '''4 : ? : 5''' : Black Glove: Five? It seems you really like this one. : '''6 : ? Black Glove: You guessed correctly again. No wonder you're considered the most intelligent noblewoman in Finsel. Magda: I doubt this has anything to do with intelligence. Black Glove: Onto the third round. Are you nervous? Magda: Not at all! Black Glove: Then are you excited? Victory is within your grasp. Magda: I don't think it will be easy to win. Black Glove: What number shall you pick this time, Lady Ellenstien? : 1''' : Black Glove: One? You're always full of surprises. : '''2 : ? : 3 : ? Black Glove: Fortune has smiled upon you. Magda: Did I really win? Civilian Man: I can't believe it. Female Gambler: Mr. Black Glove lost. Black Glove: She earned her victory through her own efforts. Magda: Huh? Black Glove: Now that everyone in the casino knows you won, what will you do? Magda: ...I'm only here for fun! Black Glove: You won the jackpot which is managing this place for a month. Do you want to try and be a casino owner? Story Chat 3 Magda: Mother, I'm back! Eliza: Why did you return so late? Did something happen? Magda: No, I decided to go for a walk on the way back. Eliza: Alright. Well, you seem to be excited about something. Magda: (Managing his casino for a month... Mr. Black Glove must have been joking!) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript Category:Missing text